Iamyourmuseyouaremymuse's Yugioh Cast ToD!
by iamyourmuseyouaremymuse
Summary: Yay! It's a Yu-Gi-Oh ToD! It's pretty cute, so cute, that you have to just LOOOOOOOVE Yugi! Rating might go up. Please put in some truth or dares! Character requests are needed/wanted, too! PWEASE?????
1. The Fun Begins, but wait, Weevil? AHHHHH...

October: Hiya, this is . . . an incredibly cool and outlandish Yu-Gi-Oh extravaganza! Iamyoumuseyouaremymuse's Yugioh Cast ToD! With lot's of other people too! But first, the disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: Yay! October does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she dearly wishes she did!  
  
October: Thanks Yugi! *gives Yugi a lil hug*  
  
Tea: ToD??  
  
October: *dryly* Truth or Dare, Tea. Anyways, we'll be having special guests (of whom I do not own), some really great ToD, and TONS of Yugi and Joey!! *yay*  
  
Joey : Let's get dis show on the road!   
  
October: We can't do it yet though. We haven't got any reviewers!  
  
Yugi: Please review, or, or, I'll cry! *starts to cry*  
  
Tea: It's okay, Yugi. You can pull through it!  
  
October: Tea bashers, this is your B I G chance!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (TEA, GET AWAY FROM YUGI!!!!!!!!)  
  
*Tea backs off, not fast enough for October, though.*  
  
October: *slaps forehead* GO FASTER!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yay! I really love ToD!  
  
Seto: *sarcasticly, as if he says anything that isn't* What fun.  
  
October: Lighten up! ToD is fun! (especially when I don't have to do it hehe!)  
  
Joey: Yeah, lighten up! Dis'll be great!  
  
Seto: *mutters* Stupid dog.  
  
October: *hits him w/a mallet, sorry Kaiba fans :(* DON'T EVER, EVER INSULT JOEY (or yugi) WHILE I'M HERE!!  
  
Yami Bakura: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Joey: Lemme guess. World domination or somethin' like it?  
  
Yami Bakura: *scoffs* It's not fun when you guess. NOW YOU ALL WILL BE ANNIHILATED!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mokuba runs behind Seto, Mai is putting on makeup, Yugi runs behing his Yami, my BFF (Sierra, the biggest Weevil fan ever *YIKES*) runs behind Weevil, October: *who is currently behind Joey* Where did Weevil come from?, and Tea hid behind Tristan.*  
  
Bakura: *forces Y. Bakura back into the ring* ^______________________^ Hi!  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
October: Please review! Thankies! ^__^  
  
Yugi: For my sake! *starts to cry again*  
  
Tea: Don't cr- *sees evil glare from October and looks away*  
  
Seto: Yeah, yeah. Review, blah, blah.  
  
Sierra: HI!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps Weevil*  
  
Weevil: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!  
  
Joey: Heh, dat bug guy got what he deserved!  
  
Seirra: *hits Joey on the head w/a mallet* =P  
  
October: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *glares at Seirra who is laughing* Evil BFF *hits Weevil on the head w/the same mallet*  
  
Seirra: *glares at October* Evil BFF  
  
*both start to fight. Tea tries to break it up. What an idoit.*  
  
Tea: Fighting isn't nice! We all have to be happy and friendly!  
  
*Sierra and October hit her on the head w/a mallet.*  
  
Yugi: That's all for now, BYE BYE!!!! 


	2. How come Tristan can't say MWAHAHAHAHAHA...

October: It's time for another episode of . . . Iamyourmuseyouaremymuse's Yugioh Cast ToD! YAY!!!!!  
  
Yugi: October does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she wishes she does.   
  
October: ^_______^ Let's play!!!!!  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;  
  
Tea: Did I get any?  
  
October: Is my name November?  
  
Tea: *sobs* No one likes me!!!! *sobs again*  
  
October: All of the following ToD's were sent by Weevil'sWoman *sinckers* Seirra has an enemy! Now, who want's to go first?  
  
Tristan: ME, ME, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
October: ToD?  
  
Tristan: I'm a man, I'll take DARE!  
  
October: *whispers to Mokuba who is sitting next to her*  
  
Mokuba: CUT YOUR HAIR!!!  
  
Everyone: ^___________________________________________________________^ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *grabs scissors and cuts it all off* You're all so cruel! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??????? My turn. Yugi, ToD?  
  
Yugi: Um . . . dare . . . I guess . . .  
  
Tristan: Hmmmmm, I dare you . . . to give Weevil your Yami and let him do whatever he wants w/him!  
  
Yugi: *sniff, sniff* my Yami?  
  
Tristan: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *sobs, takes off his M. Puzzle and gives it to Weevil*   
  
Weevil: MWAHAHAHAHA! I have Yugi's Yami! MWAHAHAHAHA! *runs outside, don't worry. we'll know what happens later . . .*  
  
Yugi: I guess I get to ask, okay Joey, ToD?  
  
Joey: I ain't fallin' fer dare, so make it truth! Heh!  
  
Yugi: Okay, why do you hate being called a dog so much?  
  
Joey: *blank expression, poor Joey :(* Dat's easy, 'cause I got a higher IQ than a dog, dogs aren't cool, an' Kaiba's stupid!  
  
Seto: HEY!!!  
  
Joey: *laughs* Okay, my turn. Hehe. Kaiba, Seto, ToD?  
  
Seto: HA! Dare me.  
  
Joey: *Whispers to Mokuba, who falls over laughing* Hope ya like Christmas songs, Kaiba. Ya hafta sing Jingle Bells, WITH FEELING!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*everyone laughs. Mokuba comes back w/tons of popcorn! ^____________^*  
  
Seto: The WHOLE THING??  
  
Joey: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yep!  
  
Seto: *GRRRRRRRR* Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way HAHAHA! *mutters cruses under his breath*  
  
October: THIS IS A PG FIC!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Bells on Boptail, what the HELL?, ring, making spirits bright, of what fun it is to sing a sleighing song tonight OHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tristan: My dare was TOTALLY BETTER than yours, Kaiba! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Seto: SHUT UP TRISTAN! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaaay, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh HEY! Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!  
  
*everyone laughs! Weevil comes back*  
  
Weevil: MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yugi: Do I get Yami back now?  
  
*everyone looks at October*  
  
October: Um . . . it depends. *to Weevil* Are you done tormenting Yami?  
  
Weevil: *tosses the M. Puzzle back to Yugi* I guess so.  
  
Yugi: *near tears* Yami? What happened?  
  
Yami: *comes out of the M. Puzzle* Can't rember I! AHHHHHHH!  
  
Seto: I think it's REMEMBER, dummy. Not rember.  
  
Yami: *looking back at Yugi* I lost think memory I my!!!!! I LOST THINK MEMORY I MY!!!!!!! PLEH!!!!  
  
Weevil: MWAHAHAHAHA! I brainwashed him, and he can't remember how to speak! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! It wears out, though. Too many Yami fangirls.  
  
*everyone anime falls *x.x*  
  
Seto: Okay Weevil, since I was last, ToD?  
  
Tea: That means Truth or Dare, just so you know.  
  
Weevil: I'D THINK THAT I'D KNOW!! Hmmmm, how about both? *dun, dun, dun!*  
  
Seto: MWAHAHAHAHA! Shoot! I don't know what to ask.  
  
October: You know what that means!!!!!  
  
Seto: No.  
  
October: SPECIAL GUEST TIME!!!!!! YAAAAAAY! *dances around*  
  
Joey: Special guest time?  
  
October: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Bakura, will you please open the 'special quest door'?  
  
Bakura: Sure *opens door, Weevil'sWoman comes out (do I look like I own her? no. she owns herself. case closed.)*  
  
*everyone anime falls again, 'cept for Weevil'sWoman *x.x*  
  
Weevil'sWoman: Which one first?  
  
Weevil: Heh, I'll save dare for last.  
  
Weevil'sWoman: What is your deepest, darkest secret?  
  
Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Dat's great!  
  
Weevil: I can't say it, it's a secret!  
  
Yugi: *sing-song voice* You have to teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!  
  
Weevil: Fine. My deepest, darkest secret is-  
  
*everyone holds their breath*  
  
Weevil: Stop cutting me off, October!   
  
October: ^________________________________^ oopsies!*   
  
Weevil: *GRRRRRRR* I have a knack for . . .  
  
Joey: GET ON WIT IT ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Weevil: NEOPETS!!! HAPPY???!!!!  
  
*everyone 'cept Weevil falls over laughing*  
  
Weevil'sWoman: Now for the dare . . . I dare you to PLEASE KISS ME! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
*Seirra comes in*  
  
Seirra: NO WAY!!!!!!!  
  
October: SHUT UP SEIRRA! IT'S ONLY A DARE!  
  
Seirra: *sniff, sniff* I think I'll go talk to Joey. =P  
  
October: STEP AWAY FROM JOEY, YOU CRAZED WOMAN!!!!!!!  
  
*nobody notices that Weevil has already done his dare and has left the building.*  
  
October: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. The next ToD was sent by Niarah. *To Yugi* Is Yami fine now?  
  
Yugi: Yami? Are you okay now??  
  
Yami: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
*everyone 'cept Yami anime falls *x.x*  
  
October: Since Weevil left, I guess that Mokuba can ask this one.  
  
Mokuba: Yay! Okay Yami, ToD?  
  
Yami: *raises HIS right index finger in the air* I am the KING OF GAMES! I choose DARE!!!  
  
Mokuba: -_-;;; Okay, I dare you to pretend that you're a genie, and you have to try to fly on an ordinary rug.  
  
Yami: ?????  
  
Seto: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: ?????  
  
Mokuba: Just pretend you're a genie!  
  
Yami: Um, okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. *goes over and sits on the hallway rug* Um, woosh?  
  
Mokuba: *whiny voice* You're not being a genie!!  
  
Seto: C'mon KING OF GAMES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *pretends to be Yami* Oo! I'm so cool! *back to the sorta normal (who the hell am I kiddin') ABNORMAL Seto* MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: *15 feet in the air* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*everybody laughs for a few seconds, then KO *X.X*  
  
October: Yay! We have request for more ToDs!!! This next one is from Freaky Dragon Gurl! I can't wait!! Yami, since you just went, how 'bout you do one?  
  
Yami: Okay, Tea-  
  
Tea: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'VE BEEN ASKED FOR A QUESTION!!!!!!!!!! I CHOOSE DARE, DARE ME YAMI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *scared* Okay, I dare you to-  
  
Tea: WHAT ALREADY??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON YAMI!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: SHUT UP AND GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF, TEA!!!!!!! *smirks. to Freaky Dragon Gurl's little sis* YOU ROCK!!  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The world needs my friendliness to survive!  
  
Joey: Ya have ta do it Tea, do ya need a little push? We'd all be glad to!  
  
Tea: *Jumps off a cliff*  
  
*everyone cheers!!! ^________________________________________________________________________________________^  
  
October: The next set of REALLY GREAT DARES are from Malexthehedgehog. THESE ARE SO FUNNY!! As always, Mokuba'll start us off!  
  
Mokuba: Yay! The first dare is for . . . Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: *scared* Me?  
  
Mokuba: ToD?  
  
Yugi: I guess I'll take dare again . . . I think  
  
Mokuba: I dare you to take all of my brothers Blue Eyes, and rip them into shreds.  
  
Seto: WHAT???? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *smiles* Okay! *takes the 3 BEWD cards from Kaiba and rips them up to itty-bitty pieces.* Ta-da!  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: It's okay, big brother. *tries to comfort Kaiba* Hey Bakura, why don't you do one?  
  
Yami Bakura: I have been released from the M. Ring MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I ask Joey!!!! ToD?  
  
Joey: Dat's easy! I choose dare!  
  
Yami B: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I dare you to pledge eternal love to Yugi! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! WITH FEELING!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Yugi/Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: *feeling-a-tized* Yugi, I pledge eternal love to you, forever! *non feeling-a-tized* HEY I WAS FEELING-A-TIZED!!! THAT AIN'T FAIR!!!!!  
  
Yami B: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: All right, my turn. I dare Kaiba!!!!  
  
Seto/Mokuba: Huh?  
  
Joey: Seto! I dare you to bow down to Yugi's Yami and say "You are the True Champion, and I am your pet dog"! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Joey: Ya gotta do it!  
  
Seto: Fine. HEY! YOU ALREADY DARED ME BEFORE!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: =P  
  
Seto: *GRRRRRRR to Joey* Ahem *to Yami* Yami, you are the TRUE CHAMPION, and I am your pet dog!!!!  
  
Yami: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Let's get Tea back here.  
  
*Tea comes back*  
  
Tea: Another one for me???? I PICK DARE!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Heh. I dare you to give a really loooooooooooooooooooooog speech on how STUPID friendship is!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Tristan: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami B: C'mon, Tea! This I HAVE to hear.  
  
Tea: Okay, friendship is-is-is-is-is-is-  
  
Yami B: Somebody hit her, I think she's stuck!  
  
Tea: REALLY STUPID!!  
  
*5 hours later*  
  
Tea: In conclusion, friendship is-is-is-is-is-is-is-is-  
  
Yami B: DAMN! SHE'S STUCK AGAIN!!!  
  
Tea: REALLY STUPID!!!!!   
  
October: Woah. Deja vu.  
  
Tea: *goes off crying*  
  
October: Okay, since Tea left, who wants to do her dare?  
  
Mai: I will!  
  
*everyone anime falls *X.X*  
  
October: Where did you come from?  
  
Mai: I just finished putting on my makeup!  
  
October: You missed a spot.  
  
Mai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs out to check makeup*  
  
Tristan: Bakura ToD?!!!  
  
Yami B: Dammit. *goes back into M. Ring*  
  
Bakura: I'll take a dare.  
  
Tristan: Okay, I dare you to . . .  
  
Seto: Beat up your Yami!  
  
Yami B: WHAT THE-?  
  
Tristan: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Uh, okay.  
  
*everyone watches in awe and shock as Bakura struggles to beat up his Yami. -_-;;;*  
  
Bakura: Okay, I beat up my Yami.  
  
Yami B: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: *talking really fast* Yami Bakura, I dare you to act like Gollum from LOTR and call your M. Ring "my precious" w/ feeling. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! No one cut me off that time! *glares at Seto*  
  
Yami B: *not even noticing the dare* But my M. Ring is so precious!!! ^_______________________________^  
  
*everyone anime falls *X.X*  
  
Yugi: THANK YOU ALL OF THE REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
